May will love Ash always forever
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: I love you...always forever, Ash Ketchum. And I always will. Is how May feels about Ash. This is a short one shot songfic expressing how May feels about Ash in her own POV. AAMayLAdvanceshippingSatoHaru


May will love Ash always forever.

A advanceshippy songfic (in May's POV) by Jenna E. Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Donna Lewis's I love you always forever.

_  
_a/n: This is a songfic I did in May's POV with the song: I love you always forever by Donna Lewis.

I love that song. I even made an advanceshippy AMV with it. Well, enjoy. Just a little warning this is very fluffy.__

I found myself staring at the wonderfully blue sky.  
I felt the wind through my hair. I slipped my bandanna off to take the breeze in more freely.

_Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists with pale amber rose_

"Hey, May." A voice stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned with a jolt. It was him. The boy that I had eyes for.  
"Oh, hello Ash..." I whispered turning away trying to hide the fact that I was blushing my hardest.  
"M-may, could you come here." He asked me. I was a bit confused but obeyed. Before I knew it Ash had embraced me into a tight hug. He was close to tears for some reason.

"A-Ash?" I said rubbing his back.

_Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching discovering you_

"P-Promise me...promise me you'll never leave me." He told me, hugging me tightier. I smiled dearly.

"Ash...of course, I'll never leave you. I love you SO much." I said hugging him affectionately.

_Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless summer night air  
Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon_

Ash beamed. "Thank you, May."

_Out of the stillness soft spoken words  
Say say it again_

"Ash, c'mon say it..." I teased.

"Wha..." He didn't get the catch. He then smirked as he finally got it. "I love you too, May.

I wish I could express how much I love you, Ash Ketchum. I do my best in my contests, just for you.  
Everyone else...is just there as the audience. You're always there for me and it makes me love you   
even more that you are here with me, protecting me. Sure, at time to time we can bicker but that  
still doesn't change the fact that I love you to peices.

_I love you always forever  
Near or far close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you_

_I love you always forever  
Near or far close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you_

I stare into your beatuiful auburn eyes and I feel like melting. You always take my breath away with every  
kiss we share. It some times hard to believe... that a naive boy like you could be such a good kisser.

_You've got the most un-belivable brown(it's really **blue** eyes but I changed it to make this make more sense) eyes I've ever seen  
You've got me almost melting away  
As we lay there under a blue sky with pure white stars_

I always treasure..treasure when ever you say those three words because I know that you mean it with all your heart.

_Exotic sweetness of magical time  
Say say it again_

I know that I feel for you what I've never felt for any other guy. Sure I was a bit boy crazy back then when I was at home.  
But the love we have...our love is the strongest ever.

_I love you always forever  
Near or far close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you_  
_I love you always forever  
Near or far close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you_

Maybe someday, someday we could get married... and start a family.

_I love you always forever  
Near or far close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you_

I love you always forever  
Near or far close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you

I'll treasure that day when you'd propose to me. I'd cry tears...tears of joy.  
For there is no one...no one at all that I'd want to be with more then with you.

_Say you'll love love me forever  
Never stop never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything  
Say you'll love love me forever  
Never stop never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything_

Say you'll love love me forever  
Never stop never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything  
Say you'll love love me forever  
Never stop never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything

I love you always forever  
Near or far close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever  
Near or far close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever  
Near or far close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you 

I love you...always forever...Ash Ketchum. And...I always will.

Fin


End file.
